Baby boy
by Crazygurl75
Summary: Challenge by Aunna. and my first story! yay! :
1. Prologue

"CHIRO!" Nova shouted. The entire team was fighting 50 formless each. Even though they won the war against the Skeleton King, his sister, The Skeleton Queen, took his place, and believe me; she was TWICE as bad. She had all his powers and made formless with Mandarin by her side, but she was still human. (Think a mix of Valina and SK) Anyway, Nova had finished of what was left of her formless, when she saw Chiro fall, clutching his arm. Then, she saw Mandarin, walking over, with his new sword in hand. Her blood boiled. With a cry of furry, she charged. BAM, BAM BAM! Mandarin went flying into a building, falling to the ground knocked out. "Are you OK?" Nova asked, kneeling to look Chiro in his eyes. (He's looking at he ground, just to clarify) "Yea. I'm OK." Chiro said. He tried to stand, but he felt a sharp shooting pain run up his arm. "AH!" Chiro screamed in agony, falling to his knees.. "Chiro!" Kid, are you alright?" "What happened!" "CHIRO!" Nova heard four voices, she looked up to see four certain blue, red, green, and silver monkeys running at them at full speed. Chiro's entire sleeve was soaked red. "Let me look" Gibson said, carefully rolling up Chiro's sleeve. "WHOA!" "AH!" WHAT IN THE NAME OF SHUGGAZOOM!" "GASP!" "OH MY WORD!" Chiro had a deep gash on his arm, from is shoulder to his elbow. "We need to get him to the Med. Bay, ASAP!" Antauri shouted. He and Nova carefully lifted Chiro to the robot. Little did they know; their adventure was just beginning.


	2. worrying about our son

Baby boy.

"Get him on a table!" Gibson said. Nova and Antauri carefully set Chiro on the table. "OW!" Chiro shouted as his arm hit the table. Gibson shooed everyone out. Nova and Antauri started to protest, but they knew it was best. Nova paced while Antauri meditated, fairly close to the closed door. SPRX and Otto went to bed. They said they would come and see if Chiro was ok in the morning. Gibson came out 30 minutes later. "Is he ok?" Nova asked with fear in her voice. "He's ok. He only had to receive 20 stitches. But he has to be careful. One false move and those stitches will come right out." Gibson explained. "We'll make sure of it." Antauri said. "It's late. We should be in bed." Gibson said. They all glanced at the clock. It was 12:30 in the morning. "Can you to take Chiro to his room. But be careful, like I said his arm is still sore. Plus, he should be a bit drowsy." Gibson asked. "Sure." They said in unison. When they went into the room to find Chiro asleep on the table, with his arm wrapped up. Nova shook him a little. "Chiro, Chiro, time to go to bed." Antauri said. "Huh?" Chiro groaned, opening his eyes. He tried to get up using his bad arm, but Nov a pushed him down so he wouldn't. "Don't move your arm. Gibson just put in stitches." Nova warned. "STITCHES!" He shouted in disbelief. "Do you remember any thing, Chiro?" Antauri asked. "I remember fighting Mandarin… feeling a bad pain in my arm, falling… then waking up here." Chiro said in a confused tone. He yawned. "Come on. Gibson wants us to take you to your room. It's late." Nova said with a smile. _He's ok! Thank goodness! _She thought. They lifted him out of the infirmary, up the orange elevator, into his room, and on to his bed. They were almost to the door, when Chiro said, "Can you to stay here tonight?" they looked at eachother. "Yes." they said with a smile. They snuggled I with their teammate, their friend; their…son. Chiro was so sleepy, he didn't hear what he said, "Goodnight… mom and dad." Antauri and Nova looked up in surprise, but saw Chiro was already fast asleep. They smiled, snuggled into their leaders sides, and said, "Goodnight…son." And were asleep in minutes. Little did they know, a certain evil orange monkey was watching using the Power Primate in his new lair. "Well see about THAT 'mommy and daddy' Mwahahahahahaha!" Mandarin screeched. Tomorrow was gonna be a weird day, even for them! 


	3. Transformation

**Me: I'm back!**

**Chiro: ABOUT TIME!**

**Me: Calm down!**

**Chiro: Sorry, my arm is killing me!**

**Me: Read and Review**

**(Yes. I wanted to do the thing were the charactors of SRMTHFG are talking. If i need permissinon, tell me)**

**(Chiro's P.O.V)**  
I woke up to find Antauri and Nova next to me in my bed.  
What happened yesterday I thought. Then, it hit me like a shovel. The fight with Mandarin and getting stitches in one of my arms. To bad I forgot which one DID get the stitches. I tried getting up using my left arm.  
Bad move on my part.  
Turns out that it WAS my left arm that was injured and this sharp pain raced up my arm. I screamed so loud that they woke up with a jump, and Gibson, SPRX, and Otto ran in my room asking if I was all right.  
"I'm fine."  
"Let me see your arm." Gibson said, looking at my arm. He had a bit of worry in his voice. I looked at the rest of the team. They were looking at me with worried and concerned looks on their faces. I looked at my arm. It was soaked blood red. I felt lightheaded. I blinked, as my vision became blurry.  
"Hey kid, you OK?" SPRX asked as I shook my head.  
The last thing I heard was Antauri calling my name. Then, my world became black nothingness.

**~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~**  
**(No ones P.O.V)**  
Chiro woke up in the . His body was strangely numb.  
Gibson overdid it with the pain pills again. He thought. It was strangely dark. He turned his head slightly to his left. And froze. Not only was he out for 14 HOURS (he woke up a he woke up around 8:30 AM and it was now 1:30 am the next day) but he saw something by the clock.  
"Glad to see you're awake." Said two familiar voices. Chiro jumped, looked up and saw two comforting faces.  
"You two scared the living daylights out of me!" Chiro screeched trying to get up using his left arm (does this dude learn ANYTHING!) Nova stopped him by pushing him down.  
"Don't you even think about it. Gibson put fresh stitches in a couple hours ago, and we don't wanna wake him up so he can put in more."  
"What are you talking about." He asked, even more confused then before.  
"Yesterday, when you woke up, and tried to use your left arm, those stitches came out, and you fainted from maximum blood loss." Antauri explained  
"Really?" Chiro said, "Man, I am so sorry."  
"For what"  
"For putting all of you guys. Through this."  
"It's not your fault."  
"But-"  
"Not another word." Nova said, "get some rest."  
Chiro yawned as trying to say 'Your right' and drifted to a peaceful sleep.

**~~~ Three weeks later ~~~**  
Chiro's arm had fully healed, leaving a scar were the cut was. Everyone was doing the usual. Chiro, SPRX, and Otto playing video games, Gibson in his lab, Nova beating the life out of a punching bag with a picture of SPRX's face on it, and Antauri, as usual, was meditating. Suddenly, the alarm went BLARING!  
"What's Mandarin doing now?" Chiro shouted over the alarm.  
"Look for yourself!" Mandarin shouted. The team turned around to see him with a laser type gun, aimed directly at Chiro.  
"Chiro, look out!" Antauri shouted. But it was too late. A bright orange beam shot out, hitting its target. Chrio screamed. All the remained were his clothes.

**(Nova's P.O.V)**  
"NO!" I shouted. I gave a murderous glare at Mandarin. My son was gone!  
"WHY YOU! BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!" I sent Mandi SOARING out the garbage shoot SPRX opened.  
"Uhh, guy." Otto said. I looked over to find that something was moving under Chiro's clothes! I walked over, lifted Chiro's shirt, and gasped when I saw a black baby robot monkey with sea blue eyes, staring directly at me!


	4. No name chap

**I don't own SRMTHFG.**

* * *

(Antauri's P.O.V)  
My eyes widened as Nova pulled out a baby robot monkey from Chiro's cloths. I knew it was Chiro. I senesced the power primate flowing trough his tiny body. Everyone let out a surprised gasp.  
4 minutes past and no one moved. No one spoke. Finally, I move over to Nova. She was holing Chiro, as a mother would hold her new baby. I held my hand out.  
Chiro took my index finger in his tiny hand. I smiled as he looked at it in wonder. I noticed that he was at least 1 inch shorter than a hairbrush, and wide as a fully grow tomato.

"Gibson, I think Chiro might need a check up to see if he's ok." I said

"WAIT! THAT'S THE KID!" SPRX shouted  
Chiro started to cry and scream at the top of his lungs.  
"

SPRX!" Nova shouted over the wails

"Sorry!" SPRX replied. Walking over, he and Otto made silly faces and Chiro was laughing his tiny head off.

"Well, might as well take him for take check up." Gibson said reaching for him.  
Nova looked at him, then at Chiro. I knew she didn't want to give him up.

"It'll be alright Nova. We need to find out if he healthy or not." I said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"He looks ok to me!" She shouted, clutching Chiro's little body to her own.

"Well, looks _can_ be deceiving Nova. He may look fine, but he may not be." I assured her.

"Fine." She growled, handing Chiro over to Gibson. She watched him leave until he was out of sight.

~~~God knows how long later~~~

(No ones POV)

"He's perfectly healthy." Gibson said.

"YAY!" Otto yelled. "CAN I SEE HIM! CAN I, CAN I, CAN I!"

"**_SHH!_** You can Otto. But you have to be quiet. I just got him to sleep." Gibson hissed.

Nova and Otto ran to the Med. Bay as fast and as quiet as they could be.

"Is there any way we can turn him back to normal?" Antuari asked.

"Afraid not." Gibson said sadly.

"Well, look on the bright side. We get to **raise** the kid!"

"It would be nice. But since he's a newborn,we would be lucky enough the get a few hours of sleep a week. And when the Skeleton Queen or Mandarin attack, he could get hurt or even killed." Gibson said, worry clearly detectable in his voice.

"Well, what are the kids weapons?" SPRX asked.

"I don't know." (Gibson not knowing anything? *faints*)

"Well, once he's old enough, we can train him." Antauri said. " In the meantime, someone should tell Jinmay."

"She won't take it well."

"I know."

"So Antauri, looks like you and Nova are-" SPRX said.

"What SPRX. Me and Antauri are what?" Nova said. Turning around, the three males saw Otto holding a small bundle in a a blue blanket. Nova stood next to him, her hands on her hips. Let's just say that if looks could kill, SPRX would be dead.

"I was gonna say that you and Antauri are gonna be the kids parents." SPRX said with a big ear-to-ear grin.

"What?"

"Well, since the kids a baby now, we could be his family. Nova and Antauri are the parents, me and Gibson are his big brothers, and Otto can be what i call a shifter."

"A what?"

"A shifter. He can shift from a big brother to a little brother or from a little brother to a big brother. Well, when the kid get's older."

"Oh. Cool! You want to see him?" Otto said.

Walking over, the team crowded around Otto as he moved the corner of the blanket to the side. The entire team, except Antuari and Gibson who smiled, awed at the sight of the sleeping baby.

"Team, we should get some sleep." The team looked at the clock in the . It was 10:30 at night.

"Where's he going to sleep? His bed isn't going to work anymore" Gibson asked.

"He can sleep in my room. I have to room." Nova said.

"Alright." Antuari said "Otto, can you build a sleeping chamber for Chiro tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Alright then. Team, time for bed."

And with that, the team went to there rooms, and slept.


End file.
